


Arthur’s Offer (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur tells Morgana about Uther-Prompt:270. No Prompt





	Arthur’s Offer (Part 2)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Arthur’s Offer (Part 2)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin /Morgana  
**Character/s:** Elyan  
**Summary:** Arthur tells Morgana about Uther   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:**  
**Prompt:** 270\. No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals 23

**Arthur’s Offer (Part 2)**

When Arthur reached his chambers with Merlin and Prince Elyan, he hesitated in the corridor. He looked over at Merlin. “Morgana is going to need you and I am going to have to allow it but you need to be discrete.”

“I understand. Arthur, I will take care of her. I give you my word.” Merlin nodded. “Sire.”

Arthur nodded. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gwen rushed to Arthur. “Oh thank gods! I was so worried about you. She looked him over and when she saw the blood on his chainmail, she bit her lip.

“I’m well, not so much as a scratch, my lady.” Arthur reached out and stroked her cheek. “There is no need to worry any further. I had no intention of letting you be a widow.”

Gwen nodded and tried to smile. “I will try.”

“Guinevere.” Elyan held out his hand to her.

“I am glad to see you in one piece as well.” Gwen kissed Elyan on the cheek.

“Arthur, why was I brought here?” Morgana stood up from her place at the table. She looked at Merlin then back at Arthur. “What happened?”

“Morgana…” Arthur took another breath to steady his emotions. “Morgana, father fell during the battle. We were separated. I didn’t see him fall.”

Morgana went pale. She put her hand to her mouth and let out a noise that didn’t seem human.

Merlin rushed to her side and eased her back into the chair she had vacated. “My lady, let me get you some water.”

“Merlin and Sir Leon took his body inside to Gaius and kept it out of sight. I didn’t know what had happened until after the battle was over.” Arthur looked at his sister and frowned. He hadn’t expected her to be so upset.

Merlin started to leave her side and Morgana grabbed at his arm and shook her head.

“Merlin, take her to her chambers. See that she rests.” Arthur glanced at Gwen. “We will all have a long day tomorrow.”

“Come with me, my lady.” Merlin gently helped Morgana to her feet. “I will get you to bed.” Merlin bit his lip and sighed.

“Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Morgana asked as he leaned on Merlin as they walked to the door.

“I will, my lady.” Merlin opened the door and they left.

“Arthur, I am sorry to hear of your father’s death.” Gwen reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. “I know you will miss him greatly.”

“I will but I need to go on for my people…. Our people.” Arthur smiled. “You are a queen now. A most beautiful queen.” He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

Elyan cleared his throat.

Gwen blushed and threw him a look.

Arthur laughed softly.

“What of my father?” Gwen looked down waiting to hear the worst.

“King Thomas will be waiting for us in council chambers. I intend to ask him to stay. Is that agreeable to you?” Arthur told her

“Yes but I know he won’t.” Gwen sighed. “Father will want to take back our kingdom from Cenred. Will you give them aid?”

“Yes. I will send men and supplies when they leave. They are allies and family.” Arthur took Gwen’s hand from his shoulder .

“Thank you, Sire.” Elyan bowed his head.

“I mean it, Elyan. You are family now.” Arthur put his hand on Elyan’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Arthur turned to Gwen. “Come with me to speak with King Thomas.”

Gwen nodded and gave his hand a squeeze. “Then you must promise to eat and rest.”

“I will do as you command, my queen.” Arthur smirked.

Elyan chuckled as he followed them out of the room.


End file.
